njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Battle Royale
}} Survivor: Battle Royale is the seventeenth and final season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on August 21, 2017. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features seventeen former winners of the First and Second Generations returning for a unique all-winner battle in celebration of the final season. For the first time ever, there were no tribes at the start of the season due to the Battle Royale twist. All active former winners were offered to participate if they wished, and would be guaranteed casted on the season, regardless of the number of those who accepted. 23 former winners received the offer, 5 rejected the offer, 1 did not respond, and the remaining 17 accepted the offer, going on to become this seasons castaways. The full cast of 17 was revealed on August 20, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Returning Players: Seventeen former winners from both generations returned this season for a unique season. All winners were eligible, and all those who wanted to play were cast to play. Three first generation winners however, were brand new to the second generation. * Battle Royale: Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Connor J.' ??, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Erik N.' 22, & | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Felix L.' ??, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ikah H.' 16, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'JT D.' 17, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julian W.' 22, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kara K.' 30, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lindsey H.' 18, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Mearl E.' 28, & | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nick R.' 18, & | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Oli G.' 22, & | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Robby J.' 17, & | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Seb D.' 19, | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Stoner D.' 21, & | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game } | | TBA | 1st Voted Out Day 1 |} Voting Table } TBA}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | TBA |- | | align="left"| Adam | |- | | align="left"| Allie | |- | | align="left"| Colin | |- | | align="left"| Connor | |- | | align="left"| Erik | |- | | align="left"| Felix | |- | | align="left"| Ikah | |- | | align="left"| JT | |- | | align="left"| Julian | |- | | align="left"| Kara | |- | | align="left"| Lindsey | |- | | align="left"| Mearl | |- | | align="left"| Nick | |- | | align="left"| Oli | |- | | align="left"| Robby | |- | | align="left"| Seb | |- | | align="left"| Stoner | |} Category:Seasons